


Lunchtime

by OGkarla



Series: Zookeeping [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, maybe ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGkarla/pseuds/OGkarla
Summary: Asami and Korra on their lunch break.





	Lunchtime

Ah, a nice and peaceful, quiet, lunchtime out under the shade of the zoo’s outdoor eating area.

That’s what kept Asami going through the first few hours of her shift.

No screaming kids, no smelly animals, no insolent parents to worry about for the next 30 minutes. This, _this,_ was heaven on earth to Asami.

The only thing that could make this moment even better was Korra bringing in her lunch to sit right next to her and make her laugh rather than eat her own lunch.

“Asami look at _this._ ”

Ok. So Korra, _minus_ the suggestive object she was holding out to her.

“Korra what the _hell?!”_ Asami yelled, making the latter guffaw with laughter.

“Ain't it the neatest thing? I bought it for you.” Korra was beaming proudly.

“Is that even actual lipstick?” Asami asked. Korra pushed the object towards her.

“First of all, it's a _dick-_ stick. And, yeah. It works.” Asami looked from the di- the _lipstick_ to Korra. “Try it on.”

“No.” Asami took the cap off to closely examine the piece. “I'm sorry but this is ri _diculous_.”

Korra was trying hard to contain her laughter from across the table.

“No pun intended,” Asami said sternly. “Where did you even get this?” she twisted the bottom half so that the shaft could slide up and retract.

“I saw it in the drugstore while I was looking for regular lipstick, and I was like; _oh,I should get this for Asami._ And, well… here it is.”

Asami put the object down to lift her fork. Picking up a piece of lettuce from her bowl, she moved it into her mouth. She had forgotten something. After chewing, she started, “You were going to buy lipstick?” She smiled.

“Yes...” Korra fidgeted with the bag of chips in her hands. “For you actually.” After a few seconds of silence, Korra said, “Yesterday you were complaining about how you ran out of your lipstick and that you wouldn't have time to go pick up another one…”

All that was heard was Asami stabbing into her salad. Ah. She forgot to bring ranch.

“So, I wanted to pick one up for you after our shift was over.” Korra straightened with what looked like a realization. “And it's actually right here.” She fished into her lunch bag to pull out Asami’s usual ruby-red lipstick.

Now, this might seem a little exaggerated, but no one. _No one._ Has ever bought Asami some lipstick. Let alone a… a _dick-stick._ To think that Korra paid that much attention to her was heartwarming. Sure, she was just whining about how she ran out of lipstick that morning, but to Asami, it was no big deal. She would eventually go and pick some up herself. She was very grateful to have Korra as her best friend.

“Korra. Thank you. _So much.”_ Asami reached across the table to grasp Korra’s hand.

“It's nothing really, I-”

“No. it's not nothing. I'm constantly whining about the littlest of things. I never would've thought that you paid that much attention to me. I'll use both of these.” Grinning, Asami grabbed the two items and tucked them into her uniform’s breast pocket. The women sat smiling at each other.

“You don't happen to have ranch do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.


End file.
